Story of Love
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: 69 year old Ginny Potter tells her daughter the story of how she and Harry fell in love 8 months after the final battle.


Ginny Potter was now a 69 year old woman. Harry had passed away a year ago from a heart attack. "Mum?" Lily walked into the house and saw her mother sitting on the couch.

Ginny looked up "Hello love."

"Mum, why are you sitting in the dark?" Lily asked turning a light on.

"I just sat down and forgot to get the light."

"Mum this is silly. Why won't you take up my offer to move in with me and Scor?"

"Sweetheart, your father and I made this home together and I don't want to leave it."

"Oh mum. Have you even left the house?"

"Of course I have!" Ginny said then shook her head when Lily looked at her with an eyebrow raised "No, no I haven't."

"Have you seen Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

"No."

"Anyone?"

"Just you and your brothers when you visit me."

"Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Ginny smiled.

"What was it like falling in love with dad? You two just always seemed so happy was it always like that?"

"No love it wasn't always sunshine and roses for us."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked pulling the quilt that covered the couch off draping it softly over Ginny's lap.

"Your father and I went through some tough times together."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Have I ever told you the story of how we first got back together after the war?" Lily shook her head "Well it all started about eight months after the battle, January 16, 1999."

_You've got to give a little  
Take a little  
And let your poor heart  
Break a little  
That's the story of  
That's the glory of love_

Ginny walked happily through the house. It had been 8 months since the battle and honestly she was happy. George said Fred wouldn't want the tears and sorrow he'd want more laughter in the world so Ginny vowed to be as happy as she could. She had returned to Hogwarts to finish her schooling along with Hermione. Ginny was headed down to the kitchen for a late night snack when she stopped at Bill and Charlie's old bedroom. "Harry?" she knocked.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"May I come in?" she asked slowly opening the door. Harry was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling that was clad with moving Quidditch posters.

"It's your house Ginny." Harry replied rather tiredly. Ginny's heart sunk 'Ginny? He never calls me that it's always been Gin.'

"Well technically it's my parents house." she said with a smile.

Harry looked at her unamused "Did you need something?"

Ginny sighed and walked over to the bed and sat beside him "I thought we could talk about us."

Harry looked over at her "Us?"

"Yes. Us. You see there is so much I want to tell you, but there never seems to be time. Well now there is so promise me you won't interrupt me till I'm done?"

"I promise." Harry said sitting up.

"Good. Now then we never talked about the battle. When Hagrid brought you out of the forest dead in his arms, my life ended right there. You were dead I couldn't believe it. You are a part of me Harry. When I saw that you were alive I wanted to hug you, kiss you, slap you for making believe you were dead and then kiss you again for coming back to me. Then something became very clear to me," she paused to take a breath "the reason I felt this way was because I love you." Harry looked at her shocked "That's right, I Ginevra Molly Weasley, am completely and totally head over heels in love with you Harry James Potter." Harry sat there in shock not sure what to say. "Say something."

"Gin," he'd used his pet name for her good sign! "I never meant to hurt you. Do you know when I gave myself to Voldemort the last thing I thought of was you?" Ginny shook her head. "I did. The way your red hair shines, how soft your lips feel on mine. All I wanted to do was make sure you had a world to grow old in and be safe. I died for all of you. The same protection my mother put on me was passed onto all of you. My mother didn't have the choice of coming back, but I did. I came back for you.

Ginny beamed "Harry." she breathed "I love you so much."

Harry smiled "I....I....um thanks."

Ginny's heartbroke "Thanks? THANKS?! I POUR MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND TELL YOU I LOVE YOU AND ALL I GET IS A MEASLEY THANKS?!" she screamed.

Harry gulped "I'm um sorry?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes flashed with anger "If you have to say I'm sorry in a question form then there is nothing more to talk about!" Ginny's eyes burned with tears as she walked from the room. Harry put his head in his hands knowing that he had just lost the girl of his dreams. Both had lost the love of their life and both were heartbroken.

_You've got to laugh a little  
Cry a little  
Until the clouds  
Roll by a little  
That's the story of  
That's the glory of love_

"That arrogant, toe rag!" Ginny cried running down the stairs, grabbing her coat and scarf, and out of the house.

Hermione was out in the orchard reading her favorite muggle novel when she noticed her friend run past. "Ginny?" she got up and walked over to where Ginny sat sobbing.

"Oh Hermione it was awful." Ginny sobbed as her friend drew near.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked sitting down beside her.

"I told Harry I love him."

Hermione's face lit up "Ginny that's wonderful," her face fell though "but why are you crying?"

"He said thanks. THANKS! I told him I love him and he said thanks!"

Hermione's heart went out to Ginny but it also went out Harry "Um Ginny. I'm not taking sides here, but, um did it ever occur to you that maybe Harry has never been told that?"

"What?" Ginny snapped.

Hermione brushed off her biting tone "Well Harry grew up with his aunt and uncle, they hated him. They never once said I love you. And Sirius was a man and they are awful with their feelings."

Ginny's face fell "I never thought about that."

"I know he loves you Ginny. The way he looks at you, it's the same look your dad looks at your mum, Bill at Fleur, Ron at me. It's just something you can't help."

Ginny smiled and hugged her "Thanks Hermione."

"No problem."

_As long as there's the two of us  
We've got the world  
And all its charms  
But when the world  
Is through with us  
We've got each other's arms_

Ginny walked back into the house and up the stairs. She heard voices coming out of Harry's room. "I really screwed up Ron."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ginny said she loves me."

"That's great!" Ron said "So what's the problem?"

"I didn't say it back."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know how." Harry muttered "No one has ever said that to me. I said thanks."

Ron bit back a laugh and swallowed it "Sorry. Let me guess she got angry and stormed out."

"She was livid. I don't know what to do."

"Well do you love her?" Ron asked. Ginny pressed her ear harder to the wood.

"Yeah, more than anything. I just don't know how to say it."

Ginny smiled brightly and waited for Ron's answer "Show her, easiest way to tell a woman you love her is to show her. Not with material things though."

"Not material?"

"No, don't try to buy her love."

"Alright, I'll come up with something."

_You've got to win a little  
Lose a little  
And always have  
The blues a little  
That's the story of  
That's the glory of love_

Ginny ran downstairs smiling from ear to ear. Molly was in the kitchen cooking when she came in. "Hey mum."

"Hello, dear." Molly said with a small smile.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Yes, peel those potatoes and add then to the pot."

"Alright." Ginny smiled taking her wand out of her robes cutting them and levitating them to the pot. "Are you alright mum?"

"Yes, dear I'm fine."

"Mum it's me. You can talk to me."

"I know." Molly turned and placed a hand on Ginny's cheek, a very motherly gesture. "It's still hard. I keep expecting him to come through that door with George."

"Oh mum." Ginny said hugging her tightly. "I told Harry I love him today."

"Did he say it back?"

"No, but I know he feels the same. I overreacted about him not saying it, though."

"All women do." Molly smiled softly "Your father didn't say it back right away either."

"He didn't?"

"Nope." Molly laughed "He was so nervous, his hands were like two wet rags."

"Seriously?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Oh yes, he was so nervous."

_As long as there's the two of us  
That's right, b.  
Yeah, we've got the world  
And all its charms  
And when the world  
Is through with us, baby  
We've got each other's arms_

Harry came downstairs breathing in and out slowly "G..Ginny?" he stuttered.

Ginny turned away from her mother and their giggles "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Ginny said walking from the kitchen and following Harry outside. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's alright."

"No, no it's not. I have all these feelings and I don't know how to get them out."

"Oh Harry." Ginny said walking towards him. "Here maybe this will help." and with no other warning she kissed him, soft and sweet at first but then she deepened it.

Harry sighed wrapping his arms tightly around her kissing her back, a year of pent up passion was released in that kiss. When they broke apart breathless Harry smiled and leaned his forehead against hers "I love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled "I love you too."

"Guess we're back together?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, you can't get rid of me that easily." Ginny said kissing him again.

"And he didn't." Lily smiled.

"No he didn't he kept me for 52 years. 50 years of marriage. We didn't quite make that 51st wedding anniversary." she smiled. "I'm tired, be a dear and help me to bed."

"Of course." Lily stood and helped her mother up the back stairs and into her room. "I love you mummy." Lily said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Ginny smiled.

_You've got to win a little  
And lose a little  
And always have  
The blues a little  
That's the story of  
That's the glory of_

Harry walked into the bedroom he had shared with Ginny for 50 years. He looked like the 19 year old boy who had proposed to her all those years ago. He walked over and smiled at Ginny "Hello love."

Ginny turned and her chocolate eyes grew very large "Harry?"she said in a voice that sounded young and crisp. Looking down Ginny saw that she was 18 again, young and full of life only she didn't feel alive. Looking at the bed she saw her older self laying there still. "I don't understand." she turned to Harry and looked at him.

"I've come to take you home." Harry said taking her hand in his.

"Home?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Dora, and everyone else are waiting for us."

Ginny nodded "Mum?" Ginny and Harry looked at the door and watched as their youngest child entered the room carrying a tray with four cups on it.

"Harry." Ginny breathed.

"She'll be ok love."

Lily walked in with James and Albus. "Mum I brought you some tea. James and Albus came too." she placed the tray on the bureau.

"Lily." James said laying a hand on his sisters arm when he noticed Ginny was not breathing.

"Harry I can't be here when they realize I'm gone." Ginny said tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright love." Harry took her hand in his and led her from the room fading from sight. Lily turned feeling something odd in the atmosphere.

Albus walked over and took put two fingers on Ginny's wrist and smiled sadly "She's gone."

Lily put a hand over her mouth and turned into James' arms. James stood wide eyed and held his sister. "Did she have a heart attack?"

"No it looks like she just went to sleep and dad came for her." Albus smiled looking upon the smile etched on their mothers pale face.

Lily smiled remembering her mothers story. Looking at her brothers she calmly stood up and walked out "Come on let's go tell everyone."

That's the story  
The glory of love  
That's the story of  
That's the glory of love


End file.
